


Everywhere At Once

by Face_of_Poe



Series: The Element of Surprise [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Fluff and Crack, Gratuitous abuse of holodeck technology, M/M, Rank Disparity, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_of_Poe/pseuds/Face_of_Poe
Summary: Commander Hamilton can pretty much run circles around his captain, and his captain is kind of into it.





	Everywhere At Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts), [aidennestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/gifts).



> When you get the most absurd set of prompt words from which to generate fluff, you generate *this*.

He holds his breath; doesn’t dare move.

Waits for another flash of crimson through the trees.

They’re circling, circling one another, hours now; his quarry waiting for the coming dusk to mask his disadvantageously _loud_ uniform.

The only disadvantage, perhaps – because his quarry is younger, smaller, nimbler. Probably altogether cleverer, truth be told.

The only disadvantage, save this: Washington is _patient_ , where his quarry is brash and eager to prove.

Washington has survived this far, trusting in his own measured approach to win the day. But when he hears a single crack of a twig… a rustle of leaves that cannot be accounted for by the passing breeze… he rises and moves out from behind his tree. Circles carefully around to where he has his quarry pinned at the edge of a dry creek bed and shoulders his rifle.

There’s a likely bit of natural cover about ten meters to his left, a large rock wedged between two young trees. But there’s an incline as one moves up into the woods, away from the creek bed, and so Washington moves quickly, quietly as he’s able. Rifle trained on the likely hiding spot, eyes squinting as the setting sun sends shadows dancing through the leaves.

It’s a further shot than he’d like – his old eyes aren’t what they used to be – but the best shot he’s liable to get before the dark sets in. So once he finds a spot of cover for himself, he stops and peers down the length of his rifle, catches a glimpse of that red coat, takes aim…

The crack of the shot echoes among the trees.

A faint glow illuminates the spot where his shot hit the ground; the coat doesn’t shift at all. He squints and frowns, and then sighs when he hears the rustle of footsteps just behind him moments before a knife slides around his throat.

“Good evening, General,” a soft voice croons in his ear.

Washington lowers his rifle. “ _Honestly_ , Colonel.” The arm holding the knife is bare; he’s clearly shucked the coat to set his trap. “I find that a rather flagrant violation of the spirit of the game.”

Teeth nip at his ear. “Yeah, but I _won_ , didn’t I?” He just shakes his head, reluctantly amused, and then stops the motion at the chafe of the rubber blade. “I can be a magnanimous victor, however – do you have any last wishes I might oblige?”

Washington surges around and tackles his attacker; sends Hamilton flying onto his back on the rocky ground and wrenches the fake knife from his grip before pinning him there. He takes a moment to stop and look him over. Pink-cheeked from exertion, eyes gleaming with trademark mischief. Underdressed in his black, short-sleeved undershirt, having shucked the costume.

It’s not a bad look.

“Can think of a couple,” he admits at last, before leaning down to take Hamilton’s lips in a plundering kiss that makes him feel none too bad for having lost.

That continues on until Hamilton shoves him off with a groan. “I have a tree root in my back. Computer, end simulation.”

The forest falls away, dusk light and all, and they find themselves back in an unprogrammed holodeck, empty save for their folded uniform jackets by the door.

They make out for a couple more minutes, but their time is running out and, truth be told, Washington would rather move this to more comfortable accommodations in any case.

“You’re an asshole, by the way,” Hamilton tells him as he shrugs back into his usual blue uniform. “When you asked if I wanted to wear red or blue? Maybe next time mention that we’ll be running through a goddamn forest and not piloting starships.”

“And how quick and eager you were to usurp me, Commander.”

Hamilton bites his lip on a grin while he reaches up to brush some imagined dirt off of Washington’s shoulders. “I won, didn’t I?” he repeats.

Washington leans down to place one last gentle kiss against Hamilton’s lips. “So you did. Will you be claiming your prize?”

“Give me half an hour? Said I’d pop into the lab this afternoon.”

“My door will be open.”

He gets a wink and a, “Later, Cap’n,” and watches Hamilton slip off back into the _Revolution_ ’s hallways.

Washington meanders slowly towards his quarters, and begins contemplating other simulations he might try in the ongoing effort to trip up his wily young officer.


End file.
